IWE Hell in a Cell (2013)
Hell in a Cell 2013 is an upcoming a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by IWE that will take place on October 27, 2013. It will be held at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It will be the fifth annual Hell in a Cell event. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Hell in a Cell will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Hell in a Cell is between Kody Brown and Kevin McAlmond over the vacant IWE Championship. After defeating Dustin Simpson to win the IWE title at SummerSlam in August, Brown was betrayed by the special referee of that match, Triple K, which allowed McAlmond to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract and win the championship. In their rematch at Night of Champions in September, Bryan defeated Orton to win back the title, albeit with the referee Scott Burdick deciding the pinfall with a very fast count. This controversial ending to the match resulted in Armstrong's (kayfabe) firing and Bryan being stripped from the IWE Championship by Triple K the next night on Raw. Brown and McAlmond's next scheduled encounter for the now-vacant title on pay-per-view at Battleground on October 6 ended in a no contest after Big Show interfered and attacked both wrestlers and the referees, including a returning Scott Burdick. With still no IWE Champion yet, on the October 7 edition of Raw, general manager Brad Maddox announced that Bryan and Orton will again compete against each other for the vacant IWE title at the Hell in a Cell event, this time in a Hell in a Cell match and with a special referee for the audience to choose from amongst WWE Hall of Famers Booker T, Bob Backlund and Shawn Michaels; Michaels won the vote. After defeating Rob Van Dam in a Hardcore Rules match at Battleground to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, Alberto Del Rio tried to coerce SmackDown general manager Lynn Lehr on the October 7 edition of Raw to formally announce him as the "face of the IWE", making his case saying he was the only World Champion in the company at the moment (the IWE Championship being vacant) and without any new challenger in sight. Later in the evening, during his match with his formal personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, Lynn announced that Del Rio will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against a returning Dustin Simpson - who has been out of action since SummerSlam due to an elbow injury - at Hell in a Cell. Another major feud playing out in the IWE pits CM Punk against Paul Heyman and his wrestler clients, whom he dubs "Paul Heyman guys". At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view in July, while still posing as his supporter, Heyman betrayed Punk and cost him the Money in the Bank ladder match for a future IWE Championship match. This started a rivalry that soon brought Heyman's client, Rob Lesnar, into the fray, leading to a No Disqualification match between Lesnar and Punk at SummerSlam, which the former won with Heyman's help. At Night of Champions the next month, in a 2-on-1 handicap elimination No Disqualification match, Punk eliminated Curtis Axel (another Heyman client), before beating down Heyman himself. However, Ryback interfered in the match and put Punk through a table, allowing Heyman to pin him and win the match. As the newest "Paul Heyman guy", Ryback faced Punk at Battleground, but lost the match, when Punk pinned him after hitting a low blow behind the referee's back. This loss irked both Heyman and Ryback, and it was officially announced on IWE.com on October 9, that Punk will face off against Ryback in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. On the October 14th episode of Raw, Heyman attempted to get Brad Maddox to make the match a 2 on 1 handicap match with Curtis Axel involved. Instead, Brad Maddox set up a Beat the Clock tournament, where if Ryback won, he would pick the stipulation for their match and if CM Punk won, then Punk would get that right. Ryback beat B-Truth in a time of 5:44. CM Punk beat Curtis Axel with 11 seconds on the clock remaining. Punk then announced that he liked Heyman's idea of a handicap match and said he would face Heyman and Ryback in a handicap match inside Hell in a Cell, at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. At Night of Champions, AJ Lee defeated Brie Bella, Shannon and Naomi to retain her IWE Divas Championship when she made Shannon submit. At IWE Battleground, Brie Bella received a rematch against AJ Lee, but lost when Tamina Snuka attacked Brie's sister Nikki, causing a distraction for AJ to win the match. On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, Brie defeated AJ in a non-title match. The following week, on the October 21 episode of Raw, Brie pinned Lee during a tag team match and earned another opportunity for the Divas Championship. On the October 14th edition of Raw, Mark Semmler and Goldust defeated Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield) to win the IWE Tag Team Championship. The next week, Rollins and Reigns fought The Usos for the number one contendership to a no contest due to Semmler and Goldust (who was on commentary during this match) attacking a taunting Dean Ambrose. All three teams were inserted, making it a triple threat match, by Triple K. On the October 21 edition of Raw, Big E. Langston pinned Curtis Axel in a tag team match. Langston was granted a shot at Axel's IWE Intercontinental Championship on the Kick Off. On October 27, the match was cancelled due to Axel suffering an injury. A replacement Kickoff match was announced the same day, as Kofi Kingston will wrestle Damien Sandow. Matches ; ; *[[Dark Match|Hell in a Cell (preshow): Kick off show]]: Damien Sandow defeated Kofi Kingston *Goldust & Mark Semmler © defeated The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. The Usos (Jimmy & Jey) to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Fandango and Summer Rae defeated The Great Khali and Shannon (w/ Hornswoggle) *Big E Langston defeated Dean Ambrose © by countout for the IWE United States Championship **Ambrose retained the championship *CM Punk defeated Ryback & Paul Heyman in a Handicap Hell in a Cell match *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) vs. The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) (w/ Zeb Colter) *Dustin Simpson defeated Alberto Del Rio © for the World Heavyweight Championship *AJ Lee © (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) for the IWE Divas Championship *Kevin McAlmond defeated Kody Brown to win the vacant IWE Championship in a Hell in a Cell match (with Shawn Michaels as Special Guest Referee) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release External links